


Unexpected Slurries

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Penetration, M/M, Tentabulges, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are a troll of nine sweeps studying at a mixed college, but something in an art studio is about to be mixed apart from paints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Slurries

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I've had this on a back burner for so long that I basically rewrote everything from scratch. But it's beautiful I hope. I'm so tired. But I can't sleep. There are fics to write.

 The twins have been watching you now for what feels like years. You know that it's only been a few weeks since they've started it, but it's starting to make you self conscious. You don't even know their _names_ but you can see them talking amongst themselves every time they look at you. They share almost all of your classes and they sit behind you in each of them.

But some how you've never caught their names.

Both of them wear braces, you know that much. And one of them wears elliptical red and blue glasses, while the other wears a stupid hat which lets his two sets of horns poke out. And, not for lack of creativity but more for simplicity, you've taken to calling them Hattie and Specs.

Hattie tends to be loud and the center of attention. He moves around like a total spaz and never seems to stop spewing gibberish. If it weren't for his twin, you're sure that he'd be doing something stupid and probably dangerous whenever he could.

But Specs seems to be the brains of the operation. He calms his twin and keeps him next to him with little games and glances. He's calm, mostly, but you can tell that he's got a nasty temper on him.

And now, as you sit in an otherwise empty art studio working on your latest painting, you can hear them. Their voices are loud and seem to carry more than troll-ly possible. With a roll of your eyes, you just keep painting. No one ever comes into these studios unless they have a purpose and, so far as you can tell, neither of them have a purpose right now.

Or so you'd like to think. The door slams open and you jump, moving quickly to hide. The last thing you want is to be watched right now while you work.

And you have to say that you're glad you do. Hattie has Specs pushed onto a table quickly, lips working at his neck and hands struggling with his zipper. Specs lets out a little sound and you just watch while the twins make out with each other. You wonder if you could sneak out because you're starting to feel like some kind of peeping tom. You're not a voyeur by nature and watching these two doing this feels so horribly wrong.

So you take your chances and creep sneak out of the room as quietly as you can. Which works. Until the rubber sole of your new leather shoes squeaks, stopping you in your tracks with a horrified look on your face.

Hattie is the first one to snap to attention surprisingly. A wicked grin spreads over his face and you can barely hear Specs tell him something before he's running at you. You try to run away, but he's faster than you. His long arms wrap around your mid-section and his chin rests on your shoulder. “Hey, Ampora.” You can hear the wide grin in his voice and smell the alcohol on his breath. “You wanna come play with the Captor twins?” He has a soft lisp though you don't take long to note this before he's kissing your neck.

Specs starts chuckling and comes over to stand in front of you. “Give him a break, Tuna. He looks like he's scared shitless.” He has a much harder lisp and you can tell why from his huge fangs.

You scoff, raising your eyebrows. “What kind a fuckin' name is _Tuna_?”

He bites your neck just above your gills. “It's _Mi_ tuna and fuck you!”

Specs just shakes his head. “Be nice, Tuna. It looks like Eridouche here isn't used to having two sexy yellowbloods ambush him.”

He chuckles against your neck. “Sollux, he was _spying_ though!”

Sollux? Horrible name for anyone with a lisp. A cruel joke from his proginator. “I wasn't spyin'! I was paintin' an' you two drunkards burst in here an' started makin' out on the table!”

Mituna's lips are on your neck again, this time sucking and biting at you, though avoiding your gills, while Sollux speaks, moving closer to you. “Oh? Then why didn't you stop us? We've been in here for a while now.” He tilts his head and his black hair covers his eyes partially. “Did you think that you'd just join in?”

“What? No! I just...”

“Didn't want to leave when things were getting so hot in here?” He smirks at you and moves closer. “We've been watching you, Ampora.”

You do your best to stay calm with a long tongue tracing shapes against your surely marked neck. “Yeah? What a it? Just makes you two a couple fuckin' creeps.”

Sollux's long, spindly hands are on your face. “Are we really, ED?” He looks you in the eyes and you're amazed to realize that both of these yellowbloods are about your height, though it feels like Mituna might have just a couple of inches on you. But you're even more amazed by his glowing red and blue eyes. “Stop staring. You're the one that's being a creep now.” He gives you a metal filled grin and you just blink in surprise.

“Am not!”

He just covers your mouth with his hand. “Just shut the fuck up. You want in on some hot sex?” He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

You have to think to yourself for a split second and just nod. Of _course_ you want in on hot sex. What pupated troll in their mating years _doesn't_ want in on that?

“Good.” He moves his hand and replaces it quickly with his lips. And now both of them are kissing you. Sollux on your lips and Mituna on your neck. They both have such a different kind of energy as they do and it makes you weak in the knees. Sollux is slow, almost calculated in the way he moves. Everything seems to have some kind of purpose as his lips move hotly against yours and his teeth nip at your lips.

Mituna on the other hand... His movements are as spastic as everything he does. But _fuck_ do they feel good. His tongue roves along your neck, no longer teasing as it traces lightly against your gills. It makes you moan against Sollux's mouth and he takes the opportunity to slip his bifurcated tongue into your mouth.

It's all so much sensation and you can feel both of their bulges already squirming and writing through their pants while your own is unsheathed and fighting against yours as well. Then you feel the electricity. It surges from both of the Captors and soon you feel your bulge freed of its fabric confine and twining with another, no, _two_ others as yet another two rub at your nook.

The heat emanating from them makes you trill and suddenly it feels like you're _floating_. The bulges moving against you and you feel one prodding at your waste chute while two tease your nook yet. You don't know whose is whose, but everything is just ultra sensation and almost too much for you. The yellow bloods enter you and you feel as their bulges twine inside of you and they let out a chorus of moans with yours. One bulge continues to twist and writhe with yours while the last one presses slowly and wetly into your wastechute.

It's uncomfortable, but soon you feel it pressing inside of you in just the right way and you feel _full_ for the first time in your life. Shocks spark over your cold skin and horns while hot tongues still lap and explore your body mouth.

All of the sensation causes you to let out a shuddering moan and come in a torrent, though once you do the Captors turn their attentions to each other. Their mouths mesh in a sloppy clash of teeth and tongue. The moans coming from the two of them cause your nook and wastechute to clench while your bulge tightens around Sollux's.

Soon you feel the strange heat of them inside you and you feel too full. Your feet hit the ground as the two of them pull out and you slump down, a sickly brown mess slowly dribbling from you from being used as a pail.

You stare up at them, glasses askew and senses muddled and all that you hear is Mituna saying. “...can't leave him like this.”

It makes you smile, though, as Sollux moves to the sink and they clean you with their psionics.

They didn't leave you alone at least. And before they do leave at last, you notice that they leave a little note on the table and wink as they leave.

Once your legs feel useable again, you stand. You're shaky, like a newborn hoofbeast, but you still have the strength to walk to the table to read the note.

 

_ED,_

_had fun even iif you are a 2hiit braiined bulge 2lut, heres my trolltag. later lo2er_

 

You roll your eyes and put his trolltag in your phone before reading Mituna's.

 

_ER1D4MN_

_Y0U1 M04N3D L13K 4 FUCKN1GW H0R3 4ND W3 SH0LUD 0D 7H74 4G3N._

 

You sigh at his horrible penmanship and do your best to decipher his trolltag.

With a determination you didn't have before, you make a mental note that you are going to fuck those two. You're going to fuck them and make them beg. Because no one calls Eridan Ampora a bulge slut or a whore and gets away with it. And you do mean no one.

Although you have to admit that it was super fucking hot.


End file.
